Plans
by lavenderseyes
Summary: What are Isshin and the gang's plans to make the ichiruki love story a reality? Crazy plans, romantic plans, stupid plans, plans to make Ichigo jealous and more...IchiRuki - FINAL CHAPTER's up.
1. A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare

**Plans**

**Chapter 1: A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A harmless game of Truth or Dare**

The school year was over. Ichigo immediately exited the room trying to avoid Keigo because he does not want to join the house party that his friend was sponsoring. He has received countless emails and text messages reminding him of the said event. There was even a countdown wherein Keigo sent messages everyday counting down to the day when the school year would be over.

Ichigo, being the anti-social person that he is, does not want to join the party. But Isshin - who is quite the opposite - predicted how his son would react, thus, devised a plan to ensure that he will attend the said party. And just as Ichigo was about to open the front door of his house, he suddenly felt his arms and legs snap together. He remembered this feeling. This was the first kido that Rukia did to him.

Someone kicked the back of his knees, making him kneel. His shoulders were pushed down to the ground and his head was covered with a supermarket paper bag. He then heard his dad spoke. "Thanks very much for the help, Urahara"

"Don't mention it Kurosaki-san. And besides, I will never miss a chance to see Ichigo in such an idiotic position" Urahara said with a chuckle.

Isshin laughed heartily, "true...true...my son is an idiot most of the time. But that will soon change"

And that is how Ichigo ended up in Keigo's doorstep. But as to why Ichigo is now sitting in a circle with his friends, playing truth or dare, was another interesting story.

He was quarrelling with his dad for abducting him and forcefully bringing him to his friend's house. But it seems like Isshin really knows how to play his cards well. Just as Ichigo was about to walk away, his father brought out a familiar looking photo album. Isshin gave him an evil grin, and he knew that he had already lost.

It wasn't really a tough choice between his baby pictures being broadcasted for all of his classmates to see, or attend a party that would consume a good 3 to 4 hours of his time. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Participate in the activities and have fun, otherwise attending this party would be useless...or else..." were his father's parting words. Ichigo's not really the obedient type or the type that would respond to threats, but this is one of those moments where he really has no choice. His reputation is at stake here.

Ichigo snapped back to reality when he heard Mizuiro's voice. "Truth or dare?"

"What?" Ichigo looked around stupidly. Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for his answer.

"Dare" was his simple response.

"Kiss Kyoko on the lips for 10 seconds" came Keigo's voice. He was pointing at their blond classmate sitting beside Ichigo.

He tried looking nonchalant about it, but his heart was pounding hard against his chest. He nervously looked at the raven-haired girl sitting right across the circle from him, and swallowed hard. _Why is she even here?_ he whispered to himself.

Rukia just stared back at him with a smile.

_And why is she giving me that look like everyone else? As if she's expecting me to just oblige? _Inwardly, Ichigo was expecting (or hoping) a different response from her.

"For Kurosaki-san to give me a peck on the lips is not an issue...right, Kuchiki-san?" Kyoko said.

"Sure, go ahead." Rukia said looking puzzled. Her expression clearly showed that she was surprised why her opinion was even needed.

Everybody knew, or assumed, that they have feelings for each other, except for 2 people – Ichigo and Rukia themselves. And that's what frustrates their close friends - Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo.

Upon hearing Rukia's response, Ichigo suddenly became irritated. And that was enough to force him to do what he was asked to do.

So he slowly turned to his right and leaned forward, staring at the girl's brown eyes. _This doesn't seem right_, he thought but he continued anyway. And as he moved closer, he closed his eyes and saw an all too familiar purple eyes staring at him...and then came the kiss.

The girl withdrew quickly and blushed profusely. While Ichigo looked like he didn't even know what happened.

_It's already over?_ He sighed.

"Now, that wasn't so bad right Ichigo?" Keigo was obviously trying to hide his laughter. He then reached out to spin the bottle again.

Everyone silently waited for the next victim. The innocent soda bottle spun for seconds before stopping. It was pointing at none other than - Rukia. _What a coincidence._ Keigo thought.

This is the first time Rukia played this game. Ichigo understood this by the way she looked at him, as if asking "What do I do?"

"Now it's Kuchiki-san's turn. Kiss me!" Keigo exclaimed a little too excitedly.

Everyone groaned and Ichigo spoke. "Now isn't that a little too unfair? She hasn't even decided if it's a truth or a dare."

"Hmmm...does our Ichigo want to claim Ms. Rukia's kiss then?" Keigo's words caused Ichigo to flush.

"Does it mean that they haven't kissed yet?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"And why would I want to kiss her!" Ichigo yelled. His irritation has not yet subsided.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rukia retorted, forgetting about her little-miss-nice-girl act.

"You don't even look like someone who can kiss!" Ichigo blurted without thinking.

Rukia looked more flushed than Ichigo, but whether it is due to embarrassment or anger, nobody could tell. And at that very moment, she stood up and walked towards Ishida. Without any warning, she claimed his lips and gave him what seems to be a real passionate kiss. Ishida was too shocked to react. Orihime squealed and covered her eyes. After a few seconds, she pulled back and whispered an audible apology to both Ishida and Orihime.

No one was able to speak. They were all too stunned at the act that just transpired. Ichigo was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. He wanted to say something, but the words were caught in his throat.

It was Rukia that broke the silence, "now, you can ask for Ishida's opinion".

All eyes were on Ichigo. But all he can see was the scene replaying again and again right before his eyes.

"OK. Scavenger hunt!" Orihime exclaimed all of a sudden. Everyone stood to move to the living room, very glad that they found a way to escape the tension-filled room. Orihime was the first to exit. Ishida caught up with her and placed his arms around her shoulder.

Ichigo was the only one glued to his spot, who only moved just as Rukia passed by him. She was the last to leave the room, thus, he had more confidence to speak to her. He grabbed her arm, "Don't ever do that again" he said.

"Do what?...moron" she just can't resist giving a insult.

"Act...umm...**inappropriately**... around people...midget" Ichigo can't find the right words to express what he wanted to say. Well, to be honest, he doesn't even know what he wanted to say.

"And you're one to talk? Insulting me in front of everyone like that" this was turning out to be a shouting match.

Ichigo stood also stood up and faced her. "And acting like that was the only possible response to my insults? Is that how a **noble** lady would act?"

"If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have done it!" her voice was up another notch.

"If you had just stopped me from kissing Kyoko-san in the first place then all these mess wouldn't have happened" Ichigo's patience was already passed the limit so his words were not comprehensible, even to himself. But once his brain has processed the last words he uttered, he was shocked. _What did I just say?_ He said to himself.

"What are you talking about? And why is it about your kiss with Kyoko-san? Aren't we talking about...grrrr...never mind! I do not have time to play games Kurosaki. I do not understand why I have to be in this party in the first place. Understanding that game and whatever happened a few minutes ago is the least of my concerns. I was told that this there is an emergency and that I was needed to go to the human world, only to find a very annoying Yoruichi-san forcing me into a gigai and tricking me to attend this party" she was clearly angry and frustrated at the whole situation.

Ichigo just watched Rukia stomped her feet a few times. She then closed her eyes and started to breathed deeply. Rukia was calming herself down. She lost her composure, a very rare occurrence for a Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo sighed. "Let's just leave." He was glad that the tension between them was gone. He hasn't seen Rukia in months. And a reunion with and angry Rukia is not something that Ichigo was really looking forward to.

Since the war was over, Rukia never stayed at the Kurosaki's. The only opportunity they had to talk is during her shifts as Karakura town's Shinigami. Before going back to soul society, she makes it a point to visit the Kurosaki household.

There was a knock on the door and Ishida entered the room. "I'm glad that you're both back to normal"

Rukia looked at him apologetically and Ishida smiled.

"Take these gift packages with you." Ishida handed them each a paper bag. He adjusted his spectacles and took the time to look at the two people that has just finished quarrelling. Rukia have already gone back to her usual stoic self. Ichigo, on the other hand, seems to have been slapped back to reality by Ishida's sudden appearance.

"Don't tell anyone that I left early, I don't want dad to..." Ichigo stopped talking...telling that he's afraid of being blackmailed by his father is not something that he wanted to share with Ishida.

"You mind completing your statement for me Kurosaki?" Ishida teased.

"No. And what are these?" Ichigo changed the subject. He examined the paper bag he was holding which contained a rolled piece of paper, some candies and a CD.

"Don't open that here. I believe Keigo wanted to give something, "surprisingly" memorable to everyone so the gift package for each person is unique" Ishida smirked.

"Whatever..." Ichigo said finally and left. Rukia gave Ishida a kind smile and followed Ichigo out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Without saying goodbye, Rukia headed to Urahara's to return the gigai and go back to soul society. Ichigo went the opposite direction and was about to go home when he suddenly changed his mind. His father might realize that he left the party early and might proceed with his sinister plan of reprinting Ichigo's baby pictures and handing them out to his classmates like a brochure.

Ichigo turned and stared at Rukia's retreating back. Any conversation with Rukia usually resulted to endless bickering, insulting and cursing. The weird thing is, he found this all too...natural. But there was something different about their argument that night. An unfamiliar emotion stirred within him. His reason for being angry with her does not make sense. But he doesn't want to think right now. He just wants to lie down his bed and get this horrible day over with. So he started to walk away.

Not wanting to go home just yet, his feet carried him to the children's park. As he sat on the swing, he noticed that he was still holding the paper bag from the party. He looked curiously at the rolled piece of paper, pulled out the rubber band on it and opened it. His eyes grew wide, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Too bad for Ichigo, the day is not over yet.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please review! This is just my second story and I really want to improve at writing fanfictions. ^^


	2. Behind the Scenes

**Plans**

**Chapter 2: Behind the Scenes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Behind the Scenes**

_The woman left without any word. Her raven hair was gently ruffled by the wind, but she didn't mind. She just continued to walk away without even saying goodbye. _

_The man, on the other hand, turned to have a last look at the woman he loves. But it was a few minutes too late, so he wasn't able to see as her small figure trembled as she restrained herself from crying. He gently shook his head. Again, his cowardice has consumed him, making him incapable of pouring his heart out to her to convince her to stay. He cursed himself at his weakness and wished he could have been braver to run to her and repeatedly tells her how much he loves her. And with a defeated sigh, he also started to walk away. _

The simple scene of Ichigo having a last look at Rukia before turning to leave became a melodramatic scene in Inoue's head. Though I am not sure this is how the other spectators - Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo and even Chad - saw the scene.

Unknown to both Ichigo and Rukia, everyone has been watching them like they were in some soap opera. Today's episode was "We Meet Again". Ichigo was supposed to be happy that he finally gets to see Rukia after more than one month. The time they spent apart should have made them realize how much they love each other. He will be dared to kiss another girl in front of Rukia and with Ichigo being a gentleman; he will not be able to refuse. Rukia is supposed to get jealous and Ichigo is supposed to try to pacify her. He is supposed to apologize and the scene is supposed to end with him putting his arms around her and tell her that the kiss meant nothing because she is the one he truly loves.

But as we witnessed in the first chapter, this was not how the story went. What were the factors that everyone failed to take note of? First, Rukia's pride; second, Ichigo's pride; third, Rukia's stubbornness and lastly, Ichigo's obliviousness to his own emotions.

The lead actors did not follow the script and story line thus, instead of a soap opera, it became a duel with Rukia as the obvious winner.

Round 1: Truth or Dare - Ichigo enrages Rukia and she ends up kissing the wrong guy. Ichigo gets jealous. One point for Rukia.

Round 2: (watched through the crack on the door) The Confrontation - Ichigo and Rukia had one of their shouting matches which ended in a draw.

Scene 3: (watched through the window) The Walk Off - Ichigo can't resist looking at Rukia, while Rukia didn't even bother to say anything before leaving. One point for Rukia.

"Aaaah. If only Kurosaki-kun had a bit more courage to admit his feelings for Kuchiki-san" Inoue exclaimed. This surprised all the spectators.

"OK, shows over!" Keigo said clapping his hands. "It was a bit disappointing though that right to end, Ichigo can't do anything by stare at her".

Keigo turned the TV off (a.k.a. shut the window closed) and the gang picked up the giveaways to be distributed to their classmates in the other room.

As Inoue took the last three paper bags, she said "I'm sorry my plan failed".

"Operation: Making Rukia jealous and Ichigo too guilty to the point that he would confess" was Inoue's plan.

"We even asked for the help of Kyoko-san, but it still ended in a failure" Inoue said sadly.

"It's OK Inoue. Nobody predicted that Kurosaki's stupidity has exceeded the maximum level to that of a normal human being making him incapable of even realizing that he likes Kuchiki. As for Kuchiki, well, either she doesn't know she likes him or she doesn't really like him. I can't really read her" Ishida said as he tried to comfort her. His cheeks were still a bit flushed at the memory of Rukia's kiss. _It would have been better if Inoue was the one that kissed me_, he thought inwardly. He unconsciously turned his gaze to Inoue and the moment their eyes met, his heart started to beat faster and his cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"Oi Ishida! Are you thinking of perverted thoughts? You are blushing like a girl" Keigo teased.

Ishida looked away from Inoue and didn't utter a word.

"We've kept our classmates waiting for quite some time now" Mizuiro said and started to walk towards the adjacent room.

"You're just concerned because you're girlfriend is also in the other room waiting for you" Keigo said.

"That's also true" Mizuiro laughed and this irritated Keigo.

"Damned you! Why is it that you and Ichigo have a love life and I don't?" Keigo whined. But no one was listening because everyone was already in the other room.

With a huge dark cloud over his head, Keigo frowned "why am I always ignored?"

"But not to worry, I will be put on the spot light next as my plan have already put into action!" Keigo said with his fist high in the air. And in a matter of seconds, the dark clouds were swept away and replaced by bright twinkling stars.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stared at the unrolled piece of paper. His hands were trembling, his eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth dropped open and his whole face was as red a tomato. He was holding a picture of a naked Rukia in a sexy pose. The playboy girls in bunny outfits seem very conservative compared to the way Rukia looked in the picture. Naked as in - without clothes and without undergarments - and sexy as in - posed in a way that her uncovered body looks 200 times more exposed (I'll leave that to your imagination ^^). Ichigo was torn between ogling at the picture a few minutes more and tearing it down to little pieces. He shook his head violently to clear his head.

_No Ichigo! This is obviously not Rukia. For once, she is not a cap D!_ Ichigo slapped himself at his own perverted thoughts.

It took a good 3 minutes before he was able to regain his composure and decided to look at the picture again. The image was obviously edited. The head did belong to Rukia, but the body clearly belonged to a porn star.

Ichigo felt mortified at how he felt when he first saw the picture. But this was immediately replaced by a feeling of anger...no scratch that...wrath to the person that did this. He could literally feel steam coming out of his ears and nose and his vision was red in fury. And just like a raging bull, he charged at the house of the perpetrator of the crime.

He went inside the house, without even knocking. Either the door was not locked or he opened the door with such force thus he ended up destroying the lock. Whatever it was, he didn't care. He found his target. Luckily, all but his friends have gone home so no one will be able to witness this side of Ichigo. He emitted such a scary aura that would make others think that he has reverted to his hollow form.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KEIGO!" Ichigo shouted shaking the piece of paper in front of Keigo's face. Everyone was surprised at Ichigo suddenly barging in the room with a voice that could have been heard in the neighbouring town. But the target - Keigo - seems amused.

"What are you so angry about Ichigo my friend?" Keigo put at arm around Ichigo's shoulder, or rather, attempted to put an arm around his shoulder.

Ichigo's whole body was burning with rage making it impossible to even touch him. Ichigo's eyes bored holes into Keigo making him cower in fear and hide behind Chad.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad approached his friend and reached for the paper Ichigo was holding. Chad had a glimpsed of the picture before it burst into flames in Ichigo's hands. A drop of blood almost trickled down Chad's nose. He immediately wiped it away and unconsciously averted his gaze from it.

"My masterpiece! I'm not sure if I saved a copy of it in my computer!" Keigo exclaimed.

Now, all eyes were on him.

"What did you do this time Keigo?" Tatsuki kicked Keigo, who, at that moment was rolling like a lunatic on the floor.

_Don't tell me this is your 'Operation: Make Ichigo realize his desire for Rukia'?_ Ishida thought inwardly.

"What exactly was on that piece of paper Ichigo?" Ishida questioned.

"You didn't know?" Ichigo thought that Ishida was a part of this because he was the one that handed the gift package.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, what was in that paper that made you that mad?" Inoue asked, too eager to know what could have angered Kurosaki that badly.

Ichigo saw that expectant gaze of his friends and his fury subsided as he tried to find the words to describe the picture. But he couldn't think of any. And just like Chad, a drop of blood threatened to escape his nose, which he wiped away immediately. This didn't go unnoticed to Keigo's eyes so he picked himself up from the floor.

"My plan was a success!" he said in a triumphant pose (with crashing waves as a background).

"Wait Keigo. I thought that making that picture was a joke. Don't tell me you actually used that porn –" Tatsuki was cut off by Mizuiro's very audible "aha" and Inoue's squeak. Now everyone seems to be on the same page.

Ishida finally understood why Ichigo was behaving this way.

"What are you so angry about Kurosaki?" Ishida was determined to assist Keigo in his plan.

"I think you know why Ishida!" Ichigo replied.

"No I don't. Keigo made an edited picture of Rukia for you. What's so wrong about that? Didn't you like it" Ishida said with a sneer.

"What are you saying Ishida? He violated Rukia!" Ichigo cannot believe that Ishida was siding with Keigo.

"What do you mean violated? She looks so sexy in that picture didn't she?" Ishida wished that Inoue understands that he was just pushing Ichigo's buttons.

"That picture isn't even Rukia! She is not a cap D!" Ichigo was surprised that he blurted out his own thoughts.

"Oh? And how may I ask did you know that?" Ishida continued.

"I didn't mean...That doesn't mean that I've seen her...ermmm...body." Ichigo was now red with embarrassment.

"Yes, you're right. That isn't even Rukia because she is not that sexy. She is so short that she looks like an elementary school kid." Ishida words earned a mixture of reactions from his friends. But he has to deal with that later and focus on his goal in "helping" Ichigo out.

"No she's not. She is just a few inches shorter, but she is still able to carry herself well - just like an ojou-sama" Ichigo defended.

"Really? Then why are you calling her 'midget' all the time? Also, her chest is flat as a board" again, Ishida got a few more angry stares.

"I don't mean...I'm just...No she's not. She just dresses conservatively, making it difficult to draw out the curves of her body" Ichigo was getting more irritated by the minute.

"I'm not sure that putting on revealing clothes will make any difference. She's too skinny anyway. And she looks really boring" for this comment, Ishida didn't get any negative reaction. It seems like his friends finally understood what he's doing.

But Ichigo still hasn't caught up so he responded, "Rukia is just fine the way she is! She may be short, or not busty or not sexy by your definition, but her whole demeanour exudes an aura of superiority and mystery that will make you want to get to know her better. She may seem small and weak but that just makes you want to protect her. She's just too proud to even allow herself to be protected making you want to protect her more. She's not boring. There are no dull moments with her because even the smallest of things, such as a straw or coffee, strikes her interest..." there were more that he wants to say but Ishida's triumphant smirk was a kick that made Ichigo come back to his senses. _What the hell was he saying?_

He looked around and all of his friends have that smug look on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** I changed the title of the story because I think "Plans" seem more appropriate.

Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.. ^^


	3. More than just a post it reminder

**Plans**

**Chapter 3: More than just a post-it reminder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Thanks Kubo Tite for creating the story and characters!  
**

Thank you very much for those who reviewed the previous chapters and for those who added this in your story alerts. Very very very much appreciated! Arigato Gozaimasu!

I have this chapter in my mind the whole week. I hope it turned out okay (cross fingers).

Please read and review. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Is your brother already sleeping?" Isshin whispered. It was past 11pm and the kitchen was covered with darkness with only the moonlight through the window as a source of illumination.

"I think so. He arrived more than an hour ago" Yuzu said as she handed the paste to her father.

"This is just crazy. I'm going to bed" Karin said as she stifled a yawn.

"Karin-chan don't be like that. As a family, let us support your brother and help him through this phase of his adolescence!" Isshin brought his fist through the air, spilling some of the glue on the floor.

Just looking at the faint shadow of his father making an idiotic pose makes Karin sick to her stomach. If it were not for the sleepiness, she could have kicked his gut to knock some sense out of him. Oh, she just remembered that whatever physical damage she inflicts on him...will never make him normal. But, she still wants to kick or punch him, if only she wasn't tired.

"Don't worry Karin, when the time comes for you, daddy will also help you with your..." Isshin was cut by Karin's knuckles on his mouth. Karin decided that she was not sleepy enough to tolerate her father's stupid blabbering. Due to this, more glue fell on the floor.

"Kyaaa...dad, the paste is dripping!" Yuzu exclaimed, only to be shushed by Isshin finger.

"Don't make too much noise Yuzu, you might wake Ichigo up"

_Stupid, you're the one making all the noise_, Karin thought inwardly.

Isshin proceeded with what he was doing. He stepped back a little, admiring his handiwork. It was barely visible with poor lighting, but just thinking about what it looks like and what his son's expression will be upon seeing this, he can't help but hear angels' trumpets in his ears. He was flapping his feet and it seems like he was floating a few inches from the ground.

Karin sighed and rolled her eyes. _This is just bullshit._

She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her upstairs to their room. Yuzu still wants to clean up the mess her father made, but found both Karin-chan's and her bed's pull as stronger, so she allowed herself to be dragged by her twin sister.

**XXXXXXXX**

Earlier that night...Rukia was about to open the door of the Urahara Shop. But upon hearing the voice of Yoruichi-san on the other side, she hesitated. Right now, she doesn't want to face her. Somehow, she is still irritated for forcing her to be in the human world because it has consumed her precious time.

For the past months, she had been training - both her sword skills and her kido. This is something that she was keen on doing since the time she was imprisoned and almost executed - and that was a very very long time ago. She felt like a damsel in distress when she lost her powers and to make it worse, it took a damn long time to get her powers back. And Rukia Kuchiki is very far from being a Rapunzel that needed a prince to save her from her tower.

She hated being the one to be protected all the time.

She also hated the fact that when it comes to skills, she had been left behind. Renji has already become a vice captain, while she haven't even become a seated officer. In addition to that, a lot of her comrades, Ikkaku, Renji, Ishida, Chad and Ichigo, have levelled up, while there is very little difference in her skills from before she met Ichigo. It was not jealousy that she feels...its frustration.

Renji was even kind enough to offer his help in training her sword skills. However, only the first night turned out to be fruitful, because on the second night, Renji refused to fight her with an unsheathed sword. Heck, he can't even land a solid punch on her face. It was 30 minutes to the training when she decided that she might as well train with Sode no Shirayuki on her own. There is no point in interrogating why Renji suddenly become a gentleman and not hit a lady. It was very clear to Rukia that the small talk Renji had with her Nii-sama the other night, when he walked her home, has something to do with it.

Rukia was not aiming to get her bankai nor become a seated officer soon - though attaining both wouldn't be so bad. She just wants to get stronger.

This is why she got excited upon hearing that there was an emergency in the human world. She saw this as an opportunity to test the fruits of her training. But as we witnessed, it turned out to be a trap to attend a stupid party. There was nothing wrong with attending Keigo's party really. It was not just what she had hoped and expected. This is the reason why she immediately lost her cool...something that she had regretted.

Rukia shook her head. "If Nii-sama finds out what I did, he will really be disappointed with me." But she knew herself that the term "disappointment" is a bit of an understatement if Byakuya Kuchiki finds out he kissed a guy, just to spite Ichigo, in front of an audience.

"Why, what did you do Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand due to surprise. Urahara-san's face was so close to hers, he could feel his breath on her right ear. She moved back a little as she turned to face him. He was standing behind her.

"You have been standing there for minutes without moving. For a second there, I thought it was just a soul-less gigai" he chuckled.

"Anyway, what is that you're holding?"

Rukia lifted her right hand and noticed that she was still carrying the bag that Ishida gave her. "It's nothing", she mumbled.

"What were your reasons?" she asked plainly.

"I do not know what you're talking about Kuchiki-san...fufufu" he said covering his mouth with a fan.

"What was the point of making me attend Keigo's party. I demand to know the reason."

Urahara paused for a moment before answering. "Well...let's just say that you, Kuchiki-san, are both a medicine and a disease to a person that badly needed help. For now, think of it as charity work for that person and for yourself."

It didn't make any sense, but she did not prod further. Forcing to get a straight answer from Urahara-san will just be a waste of her time. She frowned at him and just proceeded inside the shop, only to be stopped by Urahara's voice again.

"Ummm...Kuchiki-san, we can let you stay for one night only" Urahara called out to her.

"Who said anything about staying for the night? I am returning the gigai and I'm going home" she said.

"It seems like you haven't spoken with Yoruichi then. Brace yourself Kuchiki-san, it seems like your short field trip is far from over" Urahara said as he covered half of his face with a fan to hide his evil grin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo scowled at the morning sun that was entering through his window, but it did not stop the sunlight from continuing to hit his eyes. Admitting defeat, he lazily stretched out his arms to close the curtains. He wanted to lay down on his bed a little longer.

Ichigo cannot decide whether the conclusion of the party was good or bad. He didn't know what got into him for him to say those words about Rukia. He himself never knew that he thought of her that way. Or maybe, he never even stopped to analyze the relationship he had with her in the first place. He was comfortable with what they had and by putting a clear definition to his feelings and to their relationship will just make things complicated.

Before he went to sleep the night before, he decided to not think about Rukia. If she happens to show up on their doorstep one of these days, he will welcome her and treat her in the same way. If they are both contented with what they had, why change it?

Ichigo was satisfied with his decision. So he stood up and stretched his arms, keen on forgetting what happened yesterday and get a move on with his life. After a quick shower, he went down for breakfast. He was still at the top of the stairs when he heard his father's booming voice.

"Good morning Yuzu and Karin, my dears! Good morning Masaki, my lovely wife! And lastly, good morning Rukia, my third daughter!"

Ichigo almost fell down the stairs upon hearing this. He rushed downstairs, looked around the kitchen and saw five faces staring at him with mixed expressions.

Yes, five.

"Ichi-nii what's wrong?" Yuzu said with a hint of concern.

"Good morning to you too Ichigo!" came his father's over excited greeting. _Haha...the idiot fell for it, _Isshin smirked to himself.

"Yo" said Karin with her usual morning stoic face and proceeded with eating her pancakes.

And behind the heads of his father and sisters, he saw two more faces smiling angelically at him.

He blinked twice, well, more than twice. He even rubbed his eyes, just to make sure that what he was seeing was real. But it was Isshin's voice that broke the mirage and brought him back to his senses.

"Aren't you going to greet your mother and my third daughter good morning? Doesn't Rukia-chan look divine right next to your mother" Isshin said proudly. He walked towards the picture and rubbed his bearded face against Masaki's cheeks.

"My Masaki! Look at how our son is ogling lustily at our third daughter!"

Isshin now turned the other way to Rukia's face, "My third daughter, my son has been an idiot..."

Ichigo jumped at his father and both his feet landed at his father's chest. Isshin retaliated shouting "you ungrateful son!" And we all know what happened next. ^^

"Aren't we going to stop them?" Yuzu said worriedly.

"Let them be. They'll be tired and hungry soon" she said nonchalantly and went to the living room to watch TV.

After a few more punches, kicks, bruises, curses and other forms of physical abuse...Ichigo stopped and settled on the dining table.

This left Isshin rolling on the floor (and pretending to be) howling in paid. But upon seeing that nobody was paying him any attention, he springs up from the floor and sat on the dining table as if nothing happened.

Ichigo stared absentmindedly at the poster. _So much for not thinking about her..._he thought._  
_

The poster of Rukia was smaller than Masaki's. But this did not hide how her whole face was glowing and how she looked genuinely happy, making Ichigo question where his father got this picture. But he was not going to ask him that. It was not her usual fake smile. Ichigo could almost hear her high pitch girly laugh just thinking about it.

"The girls and I are going out. It would fun if..." came Isshin's voice.

Ichigo didn't let his father finish "whatever...have fun without me."

Isshin gave Ichigo the puppy-dog-eye look (with hands behind his head to look like doggy ears).

"No dad. I'd prefer to stay at home and finish my school work before the term starts" Ichigo said as he started to eat his pancakes.

Isshin leaned his face closer to Ichigo's and gave him a teary eyed look.

"I said no dad." Ichigo stated with a tone of finality.

Isshin heaved a defeated sigh and proceeded with reading the newspaper. Behind the newspaper, Isshin stifled a laugh. _"Seems like things will go as planned"_

It was an hour after lunch time when his family started packing for what seems to be a picnic. Yuzu left some food in the microwave for Ichigo's snacks. And after bidding farewells, Ichigo went to his room to do his homework.

At about 4pm the afternoon, he felt his stomach grumble so he went downstairs to grab the snacks that Yuzu left for him. He was on his way to the kitchen when he stopped by the dining hall. He stared at the violet orbs that were looking happily at him.

Compared to the best actress smile that she gives to everyone, Ichigo would prefer this. Rukia have always acted reserved and well-mannered in front of everyone. So for the shinigami, Rukia is a noble; for their human friends, she is a cute and nice girl; but for him, she is an obnoxious, arrogant and violent bitch.

He loved the idea that they have no pretentions. She brings out the best and worst in him. Yet she accepts him. He does not need to be sensitive with her because...well...she is an insensitive witch herself.

What he really wanted to know now is why she smiled like this. _To whom are you smiling for?_

And without thinking, he approached the poster, stretched out his arm and reached for her cheeks. All this time, he was staring at her eyes as if entranced by it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

For a second, Ichigo thought that the poster can also talk. He hit his head once, to wake himself up, just in case he was hallucinating.

"Oi stupid!"

There it goes again.

But this time, he was brought to reality by a kick in his shins. He fell to his knees and after a few seconds struggled to get up.

Looking behind him, he saw the same violet eyes that exhibited not happiness...but a mixture of confusion and anger. He felt a chill down his spine at the horror of it all.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Rukia said with a hand on her hips.

She suddenly froze upon realizing that she was standing face to face with none other than...herself. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped and her face flushed red...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Please send some reviews. Please...Please...


	4. The Evil Pudding

**Plans**

**Chapter 4: The Evil Pudding**

_I just had a long, very tiring day. But I'm still in the mood to put some words together so I decided to post a new chapter. I hope it still turned out okay. _

_A bit of a summary, this chapter has ichiruki moments...as I just noticed that there were very few instances that they are together in the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy reading._

_And before the usual disclaimer, I want to thank the following for the reviews and for adding this story in your alerts! Misaki4everDead, __novicestar__, __Dan M.000__, __Aizawa Ayumu__, xbleachfanx, __teshichan__, __kurukurupa__, __TagoMode__, __Rukes__, __sapphirebloo__, __Lina Weasley__, __MKE9965__, __Thunder Claw03__, __HentaiLover69__, __dustoflove__, __Eradona__, __Hekka__, __ImALikkleGoblin__, __IT RIO__, __Kiraa Satsuki__, __sayap hitam__ and __Tawnylight__. ^^ (bows...) arigatou gozaimasu!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Thanks Kubo Tite for creating this manga!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why…" was the only word that Rukia managed to squeeze out of her throat.

Ichigo panicked. How the hell was he supposed to answer that! There are so many possible meaning to a "why".

He nervously scratched the back of his head. He had taken a safer route, to his own opinion, by acting nonchalant about their situation. Losing his cool now will not help.

"I am not sure what you meant by that 'why', but if my guess is correct, then what you needed to know is that dad was the one that put up that poster on the wall."

"Why?"

Ichigo thought hard and wrinkled his brow, "well, I think it is because he wants to keep your presence alive in the house, seeing as this is the same thing he did when mom died..."

Rukia cannot feel offended upon hearing that.

"That didn't come out right. I mean, It's not that you're dead and all but…" Ichigo mumbled.

"In case you forgot stupid, I am dead already " she chuckled at her own words. "And besides, being treated like Mrs. Kurosaki is well, flattering...in a way" she decided to lighten up a bit. She knew how sensitive the topic of his mom is.

Rukia tilted her head to the left and stared at her poster again. "Not bad. I look cute in this photo. I wonder when this was taken…"

"Don't be so full of yourself midget" he said, approaching Rukia. He tilted his head to the left and stared at the picture as well. _Yeah, not bad..._ he thought.

And for seconds, Ichigo and Rukia looked at the poster in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Can you move a little Inoue? I can't see very well" Tatsuki said trying to squeeze into the huddled group of people. The window was not wide enough for everyone to watch clearly what was happening inside the house.

On one window, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, Tatsuki, Isshin and Yuzu are currently huddled close together. But as to how you could fit 8 peoples' faces on one window was really tricky. Inoue, Yuzu and Tatsuki are on the first row, while Mizuiro, Keigo and Ishida's chins are on their heads. Lastly, Isshin and Chad's faces are on the top.

This weird commotion never went unnoticed to the every person that passed by the Kurosaki house that afternoon. But at that moment, the spectators were oblivious to their surrounding and were focused on watching Ichigo and Rukia through the single window.

_Damn, I should have put in more windows._ Isshin whispered to himself.

Isshin planned to leave the house with the twins, knowing that Ichigo will choose to be left behind. That is the first piece of the puzzle.

Upon soliciting the help of Yoruichi, we now have the second piece of the puzzle inside the house. Rukia.

And the last and most important piece of all was completed with the joint effort of Urahara and Yuzu. The pudding...

With everything in order, Isshin silently prayed that his plan become a success.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing here? I thought you're heading back home?" Ichigo inquired. They both entered the kitchen to get the snack Yuzu left for him. Rukia was leaning by the doorway.

"Nii-sama told me to stay. I do not understand how it happened exactly, but he told me that I was assigned to Karakura effective immediately"

"Is it a special mission? For how long?"

"You seem very interested?" a playful grin was on Rukia's lips.

"In your dreams" Ichigo replied.

"Then don't ask" Rukia responded confidently.

Ichigo scowled and took the pudding from the microwave.

In silence, they both made their way upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Did Ichigo eat the pudding?" Keigo asked as he and everyone stepped back from the window since Ichigo and Rukia exited the dining area.

"I guess he did...fufufu" Isshin said, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What was in that pudding anyway? It seems unfair that we do not know the details and the strategy of this plan." Keigo pouted.

"It's just normal pudding. I just added a few drops of the potion given by Urahara-san" Yuzu said innocently.

"What is that potion for Mr. Kurosaki?" Ishida asked. The words '(mysterious) potion' and 'Urahara' doesn't sound good in one sentence. Somehow, he was worried for Ichigo.

He flashed an evil grin to everyone, then walked towards his daughter and covered her ears. "To put it plainly, my son will be making his own family in the next few minutes...Bwahahahaha" Isshin laughed like a mad man with both arms on his hips and his chin high up in the air. Chad felt a chill down his spine.

_Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Urahara together - scary..._ Chad concluded. _You just do not know what they can do._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia is currently having a staring contest with the pudding on Ichigo's desk. She leaned down and has the pudding at eye level. She furrowed her brow, trying to decide whether or not to try it. She was thinking of a comparable food in soul society, but was unable to think of any. She was preparing herself. Her experience with coffee was not really a pleasant one, so she had to be a bit more careful with whatever she eats.

Ichigo stopped for a while from writing down an essay for his history class. He put down his pen and picked up the spoon. He took a good spoonful of pudding and brought it to his mouth.

Rukia suddenly grabbed his hand and directed the spoon towards her own mouth. Ichigo was caught by surprise causing the spoon to tip to the side and the pudding to fall on the table in a gooey lump.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia ignored Ichigo's protest and persistently reached for the spoon. Ichigo raised his right hand, holding the spoon, as high as he could, away from Rukia's reach.

He was still sitting down his desk and she had a hand on his shoulder while other hand is trying to reach for the spoon that, at that time, seem too far away from her reach. She placed herself in between his legs and lifted her knee onto his thighs.

Rukia leaned in a bit closer and Ichigo raised his hand a bit higher, to the point that he is starting to stand up. This caused them, and the chair, to lose balance. They chair fell backward and with a loud thud. Ichigo was on his back, with the chair still under his legs and with Rukia still on top of him. It was only then that Ichigo noticed how awkward their position was. A blush crept on Ichigo's cheeks and he looked away. Rukia seized this pause and snatched the spoon away from his grasp after which she gave a triumphant "ha!"

Rukia was about to stand up to go try the pudding. But Ichigo, without thinking, kicked the chair underneath his legs and reached out to grab Rukia on the waist. Again her losing balance and causing her to fall hard on Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo coughed in pain, "don't be such a wuss, I am not that heavy" she said.

She positioned comfortably on Ichigo's belly to take a "time out" from the pudding battle.

"Get off" he shooed.

"No"

"Quit being stubborn"

"I will quit being stubborn if you stop being selfish. I just want one spoonful of...what's it called again?"

"Pudding...stupid" the last word he uttered earned him a good punch to the nose.

"Damn it midget!" he shouted and started tickling her sides. This was his way to retaliate...he can't possibly hit Rukia right?

Rukia attempted to stand up and get away, but Ichigo grabbed her leg. She struggled to break free from his grasp but was unable to when Ichigo decided to sit up and grab her other leg. And as he brought his hands up to tickle her sides again, the hem of her skirt was hooked by his thumb. Because he was sitting down and she was standing up, he caught a glimpse of her...ehem...Chappy underwear.

Ichigo scowled in annoyance... _who in their right minds would wear Chappy panties?_

Rukia could have turned around to see the annoyed Ichigo staring at her behind. But her attention was caught by her ringing phone that was lying on Ichigo's desk.

She grabbed her phone and looked at who the caller was. "What does Nii-sama want from me?" she whispered.

She flipped her phone open and brought the phone to her ear, but the person in the other line suddenly hangs up.

Rukia stared angrily at her phone as if it had offended her. "Probably he got irritated because I didn't answer the phone on the first ring. If it was important, he could have been more patient and stayed on the line", she mumbled to herself. Deciding that it was useless to try to understand her brother, she just sat back down on the bed and stared at her phone.

Rukia have forgotten about the pudding and was so absorbed with waiting for her brother to call again.

Ichigo seized the opportunity to pick up the spoon on the floor and have a taste of the pudding.

Once the pudding touched his mouth, he felt his whole body become warm but what was scarier was that he felt uhmmmm...excited.

He nervously glanced at the pudding..._it could only be the pudding_...and rewound the scene that afternoon. He had a faint memory of his father telling him again and again to eat the pudding that Yuzu left for him. And there was a hint of malice in his father's eyes when he said it. As the realization dawned upon him that his father has caught him in some kind of trap, he felt scared. And the feeling he had upon tasting the pudding was enough of a proof that the trap will surely bring his determination and self-discipline to the test. A test which he was not sure he could pass.

"Hey you cheated! You took a bite at the pudding" Rukia exclaimed as she reached out to get the spoon from Ichigo. And the brief moment that her arm brushed against his arm, felt so good for Ichigo. He wanted to feel her again. He slapped himself mentally for what he felt.

His mind and his body were in turmoil. It feels like he was going mad trying to control the desire to just grab Rukia and throw her on the bed and..._ No! That is obviously a foul!_

Rukia was about to have a scoop of pudding when Ichigo suddenly grabbed the bowl and threw it out the window.

"What's your problem?" she said, balling her fists on her sides.

"The pudding is already spoiled." Ichigo lied.

"How did you know?"

"I tasted it remember? It's already sour" Ichigo lied. He prayed that he was able to hide his emotions from her. _Just this once_, he thought, _let her believe me._

Rukia paused for a moment, assessing whether or not to believe Ichigo. She then decided that he wouldn't have thrown away a good pudding if it wasn't spoiled, as he said. Choosing that it was safe to trust him this time, she just shrugged and sat back down on the bed.

Then, something unexpected happened. Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia by the shoulder and held her in a tight embrace, only to quickly withdraw and push her back forcefully.

It never even lasted for a half a minute. She didn't even have the time to process what happened. It took few more seconds after the embrace before the idea of Ichigo hugging him sinks into her head.

Ichigo on the other hand practically ran to the bathroom for two reasons, first is to drown himself in cold water to cool 'down' his body and second is lock himself away from Rukia.

Ichigo's body moved in its own accord. His body craved for the feeling of her skin so it moved involuntarily and grabbed her, though it was against his own conscious wishes. And he could have done a lot more unimaginable things to her if it were not for the fraction of a second that he was able to regain himself. Thus, he was able to separate himself from him.

In the bathroom, Ichigo did what he think was best to calm his body down...alone. (_I'll just let you decide what that 'act' or 'deed' is...haha..._)

He was not yet done when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ichigo, a hollow is nearby" Rukia shouted. But upon hearing no response, she continued, "I'll just go check it out".

He was torn between stopping halfway with what he is doing and following Rukia. _Damn hormones! Damn pudding!_ He cursed.

He mouthed another curse for his dim-witted, perverted father before rushing to get to his shinigami form and follow Rukia in tracking down the hollow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Thank you very much Dan M.000 for the advise. ^^

**Please read and review. **


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Plans**

**Chapter 5: A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach and its characters.

I haven't updated the story over the weekends so I try to catch up by finishing the story today. ^^

Thanks to the following for the giving comments and adding my story to your alerts/faves… Aizawa Ayumu _(thanks for the comment, the effect of Isshin's pudding will continue in this chapter), _Cazcappy _(yup, it will be our little secret *wink*)_, Dan M.000, the black kitty, buchielle, lemonorangevanilladrops and animegirl03.

**XXXXXXX**

He found Rukia by following her reiatsu. But upon arriving at the scene, Rukia shouted that she will be handling the hollows alone. He felt fear that she would get hurt, then again, he held back because well…she told him to. And true enough, she defeated the enemies with just a few swings of her blade, which was not even in its released form. She has become stronger. He then felt proud of how greatly she has improved her skills and was unable to hide his smile that was etched in his usually scowling face. This he immediately wiped out as soon as Rukia approached him.

She wasn't wounded, except for a slash across her chest, to which she just shrugged. It was only a negligible battle consequence, she said. Her clothes were slightly torn, revealing her bandaged chest. What Rukia was unaware of, is however minor the damage is to her, it is causing major damage to his sanity. Because at the sight of it, his body tensed up (literally up) and his muscles contracted.

_Uh-oh_

To get distracted, he immediately left Rukia behind, saying that he will go ahead. Thank the gods he knows _shunpo_, thus, increasing his distance from her in a matter of seconds. But surprisingly, Rukia also learned _shunpo_.

"Hey wait up" She called, stopping in front of the Kurosaki household.

"Why do I feel like you're running away from me?" Rukia inquired, peering through Ichigo's face.

Ichigo immediately looked up, trying to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. "You're being a paranoid midget. Why would I run away from you?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm not a damned psychic" she said.

"But you are damned psycho" he retorted.

His must have shown a weird expression because Rukia suddenly said, "You're hiding something"

_You're damned right I am trying to hide something._

Rukia moved closer to examine his face. Then of course, it also meant that her body came closer to his, he could _sense_her in every way - her delicate and very feminine smell, her deep lavender eyes, her torn clothes against his skin and her partially exposed bandaged chest.

Being sensitive in this way, was not doing him any good in handling the tension building up in his lower abdomen. And he did what he think was best - escape. And as soon as Rukia inched closer to him, he instinctively jumped backward and jumped again upward to the open window of his room. 5 seconds did not pass and Rukia was right behind him.

_She has mastered shunpo. Good for her…bad for me._

He grabbed Kon, who was in his body and was currently sitting on his desk (pretending) to be studying, and picked up the stuffed lion on the floor.

By this time, Rukia was fully convinced that Ichigo was playing cat and mouse with her. She grabbed Kon's (err…Ichigo's) body in the arm and pulled it to her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're running away from me?" Rukia said in an amused way.

_Great! She thinks we're playing a game._

"Can you let me get back to my body first?" he requested. Probably handling her in a gentler manner would work.

"No!" she replied stubbornly.

_I knew it, it wouldn't work._

He increased his tug in Kon's collar and was able to get his body out of Rukia's grasp. He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't hear footsteps, thinking that probably Rukia had given up. _No, _the nagging voice at the back of his mind said, _she must be doing something else, but definitely not give up. That stupid dwarf_!

He forced the pill out of his own mouth, stuffed it in the lion and threw it out of the bathroom. He pushed the door close, but to his surprise, it won't close. He checked the hinges to see if there was something stuck, but there was none. Then he saw the stuffed lion that he threw outside stuck in the between the door and the door frame. On the second that he bent to pick it up, the door burst open and there it was, the one he feared the most at the time - Rukia.

"Nee-san! The way you violently grabbed my face and pushed me through the small gap between the door…it really is you!" Kon exclaimed happily.

Both Ichigo and Rukia ignored the wailing stuffed animal.

"What the hell is wrong is with you Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo could see her face through the gap and he could tell that though there was a very very bit of concern, curiosity was clearly more evident.

_Good for her, she found amusement at my expense._

"Go away!" he tried to pull the door shut. But again, was unsuccessful with his attempt, because this time, Rukia stuck her arm through the gap.

Rukia did know how to handle Ichigo. He would never close the door knowing that he would physically harm her in the process.

"No. I will not leave until you tell me why you're avoiding me!" Rukia said demandingly.

_Damn it! Why does she have to be so freaking annoying? _"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" Ichigo retorted.

"What part of 'NO' does your little brain cannot understand?" she responded. "And since when did I actually listen to you?"

Ichigo had to admit that she was right, she rarely (never) does something just because Ichigo wanted her to. It's always the other way around.

"Just leave me alone…please" Ichigo was desperate.

She relaxed slightly. "Now that's a first. You saying 'please'. Clearly, something's wrong?"

_Not good. I just made her more interested and curious. And speaking of interesting…_

He noticed that she is back in her gigai and is now wearing white shorts that revealed her flawless legs and a sleeveless blouse that hugged her figure.

_She looks really…delicious. Yes, that's the word._

He tackled his own perverted self to the ground at this thought.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he shouted to cover up how her appearance made him more anxious.

"Why are you so angry? This is what Chappy was wearing when I got back. It's actually pretty comfortable" she lightly chuckled. She was clearly enjoying the very few pieces of cloth that covered also "a little bit" of her body. She then raised and inserted her leg in between the gap, so she could open the door a little more.

Again, Ichigo eyed the fresh piece of skin that is only a few inches from him.

Ichigo's patience (and self control) was slowly slipping. Ichigo wanted to keep her away to be able to maintain the bit of control that he has. But she is just too stubborn to know when to give it up. Plus her 'comfortable' get up is not helping at all. This is bad. Whatever secret ingredient that pudding has, it seems as if has fully poisoned his body because he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his rational self.

He was thankful that he had the pudding to blame. He was tired of blaming it on the teenage hormones. Or he just doesn't want to admit that he wanted Rukia. That he always had. _But not in this perverted way,_ he thought.

He now can't decide whether what's causing his insanity is either having a mental debate with himself or Rukia pushing to actually show her what he was hiding. What was he hiding - it was lust…or to make sound better, it was desire.

"Oi! Earth to Ichigo! You're pulling the door to hard, my leg hurts" Rukia said showing that she indeed was in paid.

Instinctively, he felt guilt and let go of the door knob. One big mistake.

"That was too easy…" she laughed. "Can't you just tell me what you're hiding already? I'm tired of playing tag"

_You asked for this Rukia,_ was his last thought before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and faced Rukia, who at the moment was standing with an arm on her hip, clearly wanting to start a row of questions and evidently oblivious of the internal struggle Ichigo has been fighting.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, he violently pushed her, making her back hit the wall hard. It looked like it hurt, but he didn't care. Ichigo waited for the usual kick or punch, but it never came. She was obviously too stunned to react. He then placed both hands against the wall on either side of her face, pinning her against the wall.

He stared at her intently and captured her eyes. He must have made her nervous because she blushed profusely and swallowed. He drew his face closer to hers without breaking the eye contact. His mind was in turmoil _"run away before I do something that I will regret"_. He wanted to say this to her, but found that his lips wanted to do something else - namely devour her whole. He willed his arms to push her away, but found that it not only refused to follow him but also betrayed him as it now involuntary grabbed her back and drew her closer to him.

His lips were an inch from hers when he smirked "now I know how to shut you up". He brought his face to the side of her face and licked the sensitive part of her neck. She shivered, signaling that he has hit the right spot. It urged him to do more, so he hungrily kissed the same spot making her moan.

He stopped for a while and whispered "do you really want to know why I am running away from you?"

He had now snapped and has conceded to his desires and the look of confusion in her eyes was just fueling his determination. Then…

"BAM!"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Through his hazy vision, all he could see was red.

"Rukia?" he croaked.

He felt a splash of cold water on his face and in an instant everything became clearer - the taste of blood in his mouth, the stinging pain on his right cheek and his dripping wet hair. He also realized that he as lying flat on the floor and that something heavy was on his chest. He looked up and saw the red king kong's left foot on his chest. It took a while for his brain to recognize the red hair, signature tattoos and shocking red 60's clothing.

"Nice to see you again Ichigo!" but he swore that Renji's expression says otherwise.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. ^^


	6. The Planners Reconvened

**Plans**

**Chapter 6: The Planners Reconvened**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. (It doesn't get any simpler than that ^^)

_Thanks to HitsuKarin-sama, Aizawa Ayumu, Juggernaut543, Nes77, Kiss of Imortality, SinoviVaatell and It's a long story...^^_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Finally._ Isshin sighed inwardly when he saw Ichigo pushed Rukia against the wall. He had doubts whether Urahara's secret potion really worked, but seeing how forceful Ichigo's actions were, made him think otherwise. He knew his son and he knows that no matter how 'violent' his sweet third daughter is with him, he never will fight back...at least not physically.

He has foreseen what will happen so he told Yuzu to hang out with some of her friends. He just can't have her young innocent eyes witness Ichigo's attempt to make a family!

Isshin moved slightly to his left, finding a more comfortable position for the 'action' that is expected to happen. If everything goes well, he'll be having a grandchild in no time! The very thought brings him to heaven. Isshin looked up to the sky with stars twinkling and with cherubs singing and playing trumpets around him.

This might have been visible to one of his companions.

"Kurosaki-san, let's wait for the main event to happen, shall we? It seems like you are celebrating too soon." Urahara commented. His eyes were shadowed by his white and green hat, but his vision was very clear. The roof that they were currently sitting on was just a few houses away from the Kurosaki's. It has a clear view of Ichigo's room. Even without binoculars, Urahara could somehow see what was happening. But unlike Isshin, he just wanted to see the effect of his potion. In addition, he found Ichigo and Rukia's love story very entertaining. The two must have been very busy and preoccupied at the moment so they weren't even able to notice that a bunch of people were watching their every move.

"Umm...shouldn't we stop watching now? I think this is something private" Orihime took the binoculars away from her eyes and question the guy next to her.

Ishida took the binoculars from her, wanting to protect her innocence. "She's right Isshin-san, I think that we accomplished what we wanted to do with this plan. Shouldn't we leave those two alone for a moment".

Chad also grunted and Tatsuki nodded in approval. Mizuiro just sat quietly, but also laid down the binoculars he was holding. While Keigo, as expected, had a different view on matter. "Urahara-san is right Ishida-san. It's too early to conclude" he said matter-of-factly.

Ishida turned to look at Keigo and saw that malicious smirk on his face. Clearly, there was another motive for wanting to stay and watch the two lovebirds.

"Conclude what? What are you guys doing here?" came another voice.

Everyone turned to see who the newcomer was - Keigo either ignored this or just didn't care, but he brought the binoculars to his eyes to continue watching. He just can't miss the 'action' in Ichigo's room. It's not like Ichigo and Rukia would stop and wait, until their audience turns the attention back to them, right?

To those who are not dense enough, they knew that the sudden appearance of this person means trouble. Aside from Rukia's brother, he is the least person they would invite to join their secret group. Ishida, being one of the intelligent ones, swallowed hard. He knew he had to do something before this tattooed guy ruins their plans. But Orihime beat him to it.

"Aaah, Abarai-kun! What are you doing here?" Orihime stammered. Their secret group and secret plans were all...well - a secret. And for Abarai-kun to see them might rouse some suspicions.

"I'm here for an errand" he simply stated. He wanted to ask why the group suddenly decided to hang out a roof. It was just suspicious. Then, he noticed Keigo and followed the direction of the guy's binoculars. _What is that fool doing...to her? _Anger stirred within him. He positioned himself ready to use shunpo to go to that damned strawberry's room and squash him flat to the ground. _What the fuck! Who gave him the right to put his hands and **lips** on Rukia?_

His feet were almost off of the roof when both his arms were held back by Tatsuki who was standing nearest him. But, of course, her grip was not that strong so he easily broke free.

In seconds, he was inside Ichigo's room and his eyes were blurred with anger. He punched the strawberry's face with all his might, making him lay unconscious on the floor.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Should we follow him?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"No, that would look really weird. Renji barging into the room like that is odd enough, imagine how suspicious it would get if eight more people would follow" Urahara said calmly. He then turned to face Isshin, "I told you it's too early to celebrate."

"You jinxed it! It's all your fault! Huwaaah..." Isshin wailed and slammed his hands and feet against the roof like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Meanwhile, below the roof where everyone was standing... "Mom, what is that noise on our roof? Is that a monster?" the kid asked and stared nervously at their ceiling.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you okay Rukia? Did he force you into this? That bastard! I knew I should've followed you when you didn't return to soul society at once!" Renji blurted out.

"A-a-a- I..." Rukia started, but then decided to hold her tongue. Ichigo didn't really violate her in any way. At least, to her, he didn't do anything bad. Or anything that she didn't want. She could've pushed him back, but decided not to. Ichigo did catch her by surprise when he slammed her against the wall. For a second, she was disoriented because she didn't expect that he would act like that towards her. And then when she was able to put her thoughts back together and have the guts say something, that stupid Ichigo dared kissed her...on the neck...on a very sensitive spot. _Damn how the hell did he know her weakness?_ She remembered the sensation and had a faint memory of letting out a...m-m-moan. She coughed hard upon remembering all this.

"Rukia..." Renji eyed her worriedly. Seeing that she was flushed and coughing. Is she sick? Is this why Ichigo had the courage to kiss her? ...Because she was vulnerable? How low does he have to be just to get what he wants?

"Rukia" Ichigo croaked.

Renji walked towards the trash he was seeing on the floor. He splashed a bucket of water on his face (wherever that bucket came from) and stepped firmly on his chest. _'That should bring him back to his senses.'_

Ichigo stirred and woke up. "Nice to see again Ichigo" Renji said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo got up and saw a flushed Renji in front him, but an even more flushed Rukia standing behind Renji. Flushed for different reasons obviously. This made him remember what happened before he lost consciousness. So instead of being angry, he felt relieved that Renji has literally washed away everything. But still...what's done is done and he cannot just erase her memory of what transpired just a few minutes ago.

But all of Hueco Mundo will break lose before Ichigo admits how thankful he was of Renji's actions. So he chose the more obvious reaction he should have exhibited. "Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted.

"To wake you up from your dream asshole! Why the fuck are you k-ki-" the complete word just won't come out of Renji's mouth. He can't bring himself to say it.

Rukia was also holding her breath. For a second she thought Renji was actually going to say out loud what Ichigo was doing - or rather, what they were doing. Thank the souls, he decided not to finish his statement. And before more things were put into words and context, she decided to butt in.

"Now if you baboons are finished arguing and playing with water, I will excuse myself, before you both decide to start jumping into each other's throats" with that, she marched out the room.

She closed the door behind her and headed to the twin's bedroom. She sighed in relief, thankful that she has escaped the awkward situation. She has to mull things over and decide how she should handle the situation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The owners of the house peeked out of the window, trying to see what was causing all the noise on their roof. It might have been a burglar, the mother thought; or a monster, the little boy thought; or an alien, the older brother thought. Either one of those were not good so the older brother went up to roof to see what it was.

That was the reason why Ichigo and Rukia's audience was now sitting around the table inside Inoue's apartment. They have to reconvene and think of a new plan. That and they were afraid that an innocent family will find suspicious teenagers and two adults with binoculars camping by their roof to spy on someone else.

"There's nothing to see anyway" Keigo complained when this was mentioned by Mizuiro and slumped himself down the table. "That red haired guy ruined the mood".

"Probably we're missing something." Tatsuki said, resting her chin in her hand and thinking hard.

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning" Mizuiro said. "I don't mean to say that the plans we have already executed were not successful. But all that we've managed so far is to bring out Ichigo's _desire_ for Rukia...if you know what I mean" he added the last part, eying uncomfortably both Kurosaki-san and Keigo.

"Hey Mizuiro, don't act like I'm the only one who wanted _something_ to happen" Keigo said guiltily, thinking that Mizuiro's comment was directed only to him. Kurosaki-san on the other hand looked up while whistling, he seems to have found something interesting on the ceiling.

"I think, Keigo-san, that your definition of that _'something'_ is quite different from the definition of some other people in this group. Am I right Inoue-san?" Urahara said. He wanted to play safe by trying to separate himself from the "perverted" members of the group.

"What do you mean? Inoue-san's Romantic Plan? That didn't work out well, if I remember correctly" Keigo said defensively, making Inoue's face become red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Keigo!"Tatsuki snarled.

"Umm..." Chad grunted.

"What is it Chad?" Tatsuki asked.

"We should've considered Ichigo and Rukia's personalities in making the plans. Not just our own." Chad said.

Tatsuki understood and said, "Inoue is a romantic, so she thought of romantic plans. Keigo and Kurosaki-san's plans were..." Tatsuki thought hard to find the right words "...self explanatory" he stated, to which, Chad and Inoue just nodded.

"And what about me?" Ishida asked.

"You made that top for Kuchiki-san and even connived with Chappy to wear it. Well, you liked sewing." Tatsuki responded.

"Chad and Tatsuki has a point" Ishida said. "Neither Ichigo nor Rukia are the romantic nor perverted type, that is why we had a hard time making the plans succeed."

"Don't be fooled by my son's innocent face" Isshin said in a low voice. He just can't agree that his plan was not good. The people he is currently working with are just kids.

_Ichigo...innocent face?_ Chad wrinkled his brow imagining Ichigo with an innocent face, but found that it was difficult, no, impossible. And looking at the people around the table, seems like everyone thought the same thing as him. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself, just like everyone did -even Keigo.

"Kurosaki-san, I do not mean to imply that your plan was not good in any way. It's just that we think that there are more effective ways of helping them out" Ishida said calmly, creating the impression that he didn't intend to be disrespectful of Kurosaki-san.

Kurosaki Isshin just nodded showing he understood. _'Yes, they are just kids. They think differently that us'_ he thought. Then he turned to Urahara to get a nod of approval that they share the same ideas. But Urahara was avoiding his gaze.

"I have a plan and I think Abarai-san can help us" Ishida smirked.

"How?" Inoue asked.

"Doesn't any of you notice how irritated Ichigo is when Renji is with Rukia?" Ishida's grin grew wider. It seems like they were all on the same page and everyone understand. "Now the question is, how do we make Abarai-san abide by our requests."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Hope to hear from you. ^^


	7. Strawberries and Bananas

**Plans**

**Chapter 7: Bananas and Strawberries**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach.

_Thanks for supporting this story...__ (), __SinoviVaatell__, Jiru sama(Isshin and Urahara are my favourite team too...hehe) xbleachfanx (yes...we'll see a jealous Ichigo...and there's more in the next chapter ^^), __Aizawa Ayumu__, __ayame028__, __novicestar__, pho, wowowowowow, __Firestar-kelman__, __Ichi Nightray__, __Ichi Nightray__, __chappygrl__, __Paradox K__ and __Nes77__._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day is almost over and the decision to implement Ishida's plan was the conclusion of today's meeting. Inoue carefully wrote down the details of the plan in her notebook. She then noticed Urahara peeking through her notes.

"What is it Urahara-san?" Inoue asked.

Urahara removed his eyes from the notes and turned to look around the table. "Can anybody tell me when we stop with these schemes?"

"That's what I am talking about!" Isshin stood up and pointed a finger at Urahara-san. Everyone was surprised at his reaction. "I knew you were thinking the same line of thought as me and that kid Keigo! If our plans shifted to less mature ways of getting them together, then everything will become boring right? At that point, you will lose interest and just want things to end right?" Isshin laughed out loud. He was so proud of his analytical skills.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Urahara raised a brow, which was not seen because of his hat. Anyhow, he raised a brow. _How the hell did Isshin come up with that analysis?_ All he wanted to know was, when will the group know that they have already succeeded? Surely there is a limit in the period of babysitting Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.

"I think when Ichigo and Rukia finally becomes an official couple." Ishida said. Urahara was glad that there are level-headed people in the group.

"So that means when Ichigo asks Kuchiki-san to be her girlfriend and Kuchiki-san accepts?" Urahara confirmed.

In Isshin's mind:

"_Be mine forever Rukia" Ichigo said in a low and husky voice._

"_No Ichigo. I can never be yours" Rukia responded but eyeing Ichigo seductively._

_Ichigo scooped Rukia in one swift movement and dumps her on the bed. He kissed her passionately._

"_Say you'll be mine!" Ichigo said._

"_No. Never"_

_Ichigo unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse and kissed her again, but this time on the chest._

"_Give it up Rukia. You can't resist me"_

"_No Ichigo. I can"_

_Ichigo continued to unbutton her blouse and kissed her on the belly._

"_If you turn me down this time Rukia, you know what comes next. Grrr..." Ichigo said with a purr._

"_No Ichigo. No!" Rukia exclaims lustfully._

_Ichigo then-_

"Ummm... Kurosaki-san, your nose is bleeding" Ishida shook Kurosaki Isshin lightly. "Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin blinked and looked around to see everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

"Your nose is bleeding Kurosaki-san. Surely, your thoughts never fail to reveal themselves. Can you please share with us, **exactly**, what you are thinking?" Urahara commented.

Isshin wiped his nose with some tissue which were given by Inoue. He laughed loudly and didn't stop until everyone turned their attention to something other than him. "_I really need to convince them to revert back to the mature ways of bringing Ichigo and Rukia together"_ he thought.

"Yes. Umm..as I was saying before Kurosaki-san...ummm...That's basically the idea. Unless Kuchiki-san proposes to Ichigo first" Tatsuki commented with a smirk. "I mean, you'll never know. Nobody here knows exactly what Kuchiki-san is thinking.

Inoue contorted her face and the mushy gears started to turn in her head.

"It would not be too bad if Kuchiki-san proposes to Kurosaki-kun. I imagined it to be really sweet" she giggled.

"_A light breeze blew through the grassy field making Rukia hold on to her hat to avoid it from flying. But the wind was too strong so it was blown away. Luckily, Kurosaki-kun was there to catch it." _Inoue narrated.

"_Hold on to this tightly. You might lose it" Ichigo said with a smile and handed her the hat._ Inoue said, imitating Ichigo's voice.

"_Rukia took his hand instead and stared into his eyes. She smiled lovingly then embraced him." _

"_Then I will hold on to you tight...so I may not lose you" Rukia whispered. "Would you allow me to hold on to you forever?"_

_Ichigo placed his arms around her in response and said, "of course I will"._

_And then a love song played at the background._

Inoue narrated with an expression as if she's in cloud nine.

Urahara-san suppressed a shudder. The thought of Rukia being that..._can't think of the word_...cheesy is just too difficult to bear.

"I still think it would be best if Ichigo proposes" Ishida said.

Chad quietly looked up at the ceiling and imagined...

_Ichigo was wearing an all pink outfit with a fluffy bunny tail. He was dressed as Chappy. _(Chad really likes cute stuff ^^).

_Rukia was standing in front of him, though her face was blank (Chad doesn't have a clue how Rukia would react to this)._

"_I like you" Ichigo whispered while scratching the back of his head and his cheeks were tinted red._

_But how what would Kuchiki-san say?_

Chad thought hard, but gave up when he finally decided that he cannot predict how Kuchiki-san would react. He then turned his attention to Ichigo, who in his mind is still in a fluffy bunny suit. He suppressed a laughter and was able to pass it out as a cough. At that time, Kurosaki-san stood up.

"Well, that can wait until tomorrow. It's almost 7 and it is a must that I have dinner with the family" Isshin said.

"We all have to wait...I think in the end of this all will be the beginning of a very long love story. I hope Ichigo doesn't go so far as to wear a bunny mascot costume" Chad said to himself as he went out the door with the others.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji and Ichigo watched Rukia leave the room. Renji pointed a finger and poked Ichigo on the chest, "never touch her again"

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo knew exactly what Renji was talking about and he knew that he should have just kept his mouth shut so as not to continue with this discussion. But too late.

_Is he dumb or what? Do I have to spell out everything for him?_ Renji thought.

"I meant it exactly as I say it – NEVER-TOUCH-HER-AGAIN" Renji repeated.

Ichigo decided to play it cool and act like a punk to cover his embarrassment.

"You act like Byakuya. You should stay away from him, otherwise you'll end up as boring and impassive as him. Either that or you're just jealous" Ichigo joked and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I do like her. You've got a problem with that?" Renji responded equally as cool then turned to exit the room.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. _Did Renji just admit that he likes Rukia?_ But what Ichigo dread more is..._Does she feel the same way?_ He has to confirm this.

Meanwhile, Renji leaned behind the closed door and sighed out. He can feel the warmth of his face, meaning his face might still be beat red. He just admitted straightforwardly that he likes Rukia...like it was something not unusual. _"Hell it is not normal to just be casual about my feelings!"_ he screamed in his head. _"Stupid...stupid...stupid"_ he thought while hitting his head continuously.

"Oi! If you need to beat yourself up, don't do it alone. You look stupid. If you want I could land a punch or two to help you out"

Renji looked up (or down) to find the owner of the voice. It was Rukia.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she questioned. "Did Nii-sama sent you? He called me this afternoon, but he hang up just as I was about to answer the phone."

"Two rings?"

"What was that?"

"Did your phone rang more than twice before you answered it?" Renji asked.

"I think it was more than twice. I was doing _something_ at the moment" she said uncomfortably.

Renji expression hardened. "_I think I know what that something is"_ he thought.

"I see." Renji whispered.

"I never thought that brother has that 'two ring' limit. I'll keep that in mind." Rukia then noticed Renji's facial expression. "Hey! Don't get all the wrong ideas about me and Ichigo" she said nervously.

Renji didn't respond to this. As much as possible, he wanted to avoid any discussion about her and Ichigo.

"Anyway, I came here as your partner" Renji said and took out the phone from his pocket. He was searching his inbox for the order when they heard the front door open.

"Anybody home!" Isshin called.

"You're too noisy dad..." came Karin's voice.

"Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan should be upstairs" Yuzu said.

"I need to leave Rukia. Let's talk in the morning, 10am." Renji placed his phone back on his pocket and faced Rukia.

Rukia nodded, "sure, I'll be ready before 10am. You're going to pick me up right?"

"Yeah, I'll come and get you" was Renji's response.

"It's been quite a while since we last did this" Rukia said, thinking that the last time they work as a pair was in the soul academy.

"That's because you've been busy" Renji was referring to Rukia's continuous training.

"You're the one that's always busy Vice Captain" she teased, "you've left me behind"

"Haha...then let's do our best tomorrow and ensure to have fun..." Renji said.

"Let's go downstairs. You should go out the front door and meet Isshin-san, Karin and Yuzu." Rukia said and they both went down to the kitchen.

Unknown to Rukia and Renji, Ichigo's ears was pressed against the door so he could hear their conversation very well. As soon as their footsteps have died down, Ichigo sat back down on his chair to think. He heard the part where Renji invited her on a date. He was really surprised at Renji's boldness. Then again, he has admitted up front that he likes Rukia, as if it was just normal or expected. _"Are they already a couple?" _he thought. And now, based on what he have heard, they are going out on a date tomorrow at 10am. Renji was going to pick her up. However, it seems like they have not dated for quite some time since Renji has become a vice captain. Her feelings might have died down during the time they were away from each other, but this date might be Renji's ticket to win her heart again! No, he cannot let that happen. He has to do something.

_Fuck!_ He vent out his frustration by kicking hard at the floor, however, his foot landed on something soft.

"Ow! " came a voice from under the table.

Ichigo looked under it to find a very dishevelled stuffed lion. "Were you under there the whole time?" Ichigo became nervous, "_not another witness"_.

"Yes, but I was asleep until you kicked me. Did I miss anything?" Kon questioned as he rubbed the sore spot _(not sure if Kon can actually feel anything)_.

"No." Ichigo sighed in relief. _(Though he has no clue how many audience they have...haha)_.

"Where is nee-san?" Kon asked.

"She's outside with her boyfriend"

"Ha! Who?"

"Renji"

"He is not nee-san's boyfriend! Don't you think I will immediately know if those two have a relationship?" Kon pointed his paws at Ichigo. "How did you arrive at that conclusion anyway?"

"Well...they seem to be dating"

"By the sound of that, it seems like you are not even sure yourself. Stop making false assumptions, you're getting me into a bad mood" then Kon marched and jump on the bed to continue sleeping.

Ichigo caught him by mid jump and was thinking of throwing him out the door again. He wanted an outlet for his frustration and Kon seems to be the perfect object to throw around. But thinking of what the stuffed animal said, he decided to drop him instead of throwing him out. "_Kon has a point. He was not 100% sure that Rukia and Renji are into a relationship. He has to get proof first."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Before going down to join his family for dinner, Ichigo changed his clothes and tidied up his room. And the whole time he was mumbling, "_I should've known that monkeys make too much mess. I'll remember not to let a monkey into my room again"_

He was disappointed to find out that Renji has not left. Heck, the punk even has the courage to stay over for dinner!

Isshin was on his way to the living room to inform Karin and Rukia that dinner's almost ready. He passed by Ichigo and whispered, "tsk, I hope you won't lose to Renji".

"What?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked at his father, but he did not receive a response. _"Of course"_ he said to himself.

He then proceeded to the kitchen where his younger sister is still finishing their dessert.

"Ichi-nii, I was thinking of having fruits in cream for dessert. We have strawberries and bananas. Which do you think Rukia-chan would prefer?" Yuzu asked.

"Strawberries" Ichigo replied. _"Definitely strawberries" _he thought.

"No, I think she likes bananas better" Renji butted into the conversation.

"Mind your own business Renji"

"Ichi-nii, don't be rude to our guest." Yuzu pouted and turned to face Renji, "thanks! I'll prepare bananas with whipped cream for her. Can you please get the strawberries from the fridge Ichi-nii? The bananas are over there by the corner." Yuzu pointed.

Ichigo got the strawberries bowl and Renji got the bananas.

"Yuzu, let's ask her to confirm what she really likes" Ichigo said. He was not ready to give up yet.

"Hey Rukia, which would you prefer for dessert, strawberries or bananas?" Ichigo called over to the living room.

Isshin smirked, "_Ichigo really did fell for it"._

Rukia walked over to the kitchen and looked at the bowl of strawberries held by Ichigo and the plate of bananas held by Renji. She thought hard, "ummm...for now, I think I'd prefer bananas" she said innocently.

Renji flashed Ichigo a victory smile, which Rukia didn't notice.

"For now? You mean it may change?" Ichigo exclaimed. He still can't accept that he has lost.

But it was Yuzu that replied. "No need to be upset Ichi-nii. The dessert is served individually. If you really want to have strawberries, it's okay. And if Rukia-chan, changes her mind, then I'll make her strawberries in cream."

"But Rukia won't change her mind" Renji said mockingly. "Isn't that right Rukia?"

"Yes. I want bananas" Rukia said finally and settled herself down on the dining table.

Ichigo stomped his feet before handing the bowl to Yuzu and walking over to the dining area. He sat across Rukia and beside Renji. It was half way through the dinner when he finally cooled down. Being upset over something as petty as strawberries and bananas was really childish. He may be the only one giving meaning to Rukia's choices. "_But Renji's smile, it's like he's mocking me!"_ Ichigo shook his head. He will not allow something as small as this to affect him. That will make him more of a loser.

"No?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

"He has spaced out again" Karin said with a bored tone.

"I was saying that any color of a dress would fit Rukia-chan. Then you just shook your head" Isshin said.

"That's right. Ah...I mean sorry, I wasn't referring to that" he mumbled.

"Then what dress color do you think would fit her?" Isshin said. "The store I passed by has the dress in two colors – red and orange"

"I don't know. Which would you prefer Rukia?" Ichigo turned to look at her.

"You don't have to buy me a dress Isshin-san" Rukia said shyly.

"No, I insist. Think of this as your welcome gift."

"Then..." Rukia paused.

Ichigo held his breath. "_Orange. Please choose orange"_ he prayed.

"Red. Orange is a bit too loud. Red would fit me more" Rukia said in her girly voice and smiled sweetly at Isshin.

And for the second time that night, an arrow hit Ichigo right through the chest.

"Red is definitely more loud!" he exclaimed while standing up. Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst, even himself.

At this, Renji chuckled, "well...obviously, orange is more loud."

Ichigo sat back down, "I still think you should get the orange one for her" he said in a childish voice and bowed to hide his beat red face. He continued eating his strawberries in cream. Honestly, he wanted bananas that night too, same as Rukia. But somehow he ended up with strawberries.

"Thank you for your opinion Ichigo-kun. But seeing as I am the one that's going to wear the dress, I think I have the right to choose" Rukia said sweetly, but with a vein popping on her head.

Ichigo bowed down lower to hide his face, which he was sure was showing a very unpleasant expression. But he was still able to see the thumbs up that Renji gestured him from under the table. This just made his blood boil more.

Isshin stood up and said that he'll just use the toilet. In reality, he was just unable to suppress his laughter. Ichigo's face looks really funny. His son was both embarrassed and upset. _"You should treat her well my son so that next time, she will prefer strawberries over bananas and would favour orange over red"_ he whispered to himself. He just can't wait to share this story with everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Renji excused himself and went back over at Urahara's to rest for the night. Rukia went up to the twin's bedroom where a spare bed was prepared for her.

Rukia stared at the ceiling. She has tried counting sheep, but was still unable to sleep. She even tried counting bunnies, but that didn't work either.

She sighed inwardly. She knew that the only way she could sleep is if she has peace of mind. And the way to have a peace of mind is to solve the puzzle of today's events.

She looked straight through the darkness and a very distant memory played in her mind. It was the time when her classmates asked her if she liked Ichigo. The question caught her by surprise causing her to spit out the drink she just had. She just smiled at them and told them and Ichigo is just a friend. Her response was partly true.

She has realized a long time ago that she has feeling for Ichigo. But it all ends there. She has neither an intention of confessing nor any desire of becoming more than friends with him. She also knows that she has an effect on Ichigo, but never dared to actually analyze the reason behind that. She kept on telling herself that Ichigo's actions have no special meaning, that Ichigo is not treating her any differently from the way he treats his other friends. Rukia decided that she will only believe that Ichigo has feelings for her if he tells this to her directly.

This thought has helped her not get jealous when Ichigo risked everything to save Inoue from Aizen, or when he rescued Senna, or when he kissed one of their classmates at Keigo's party. They were nothing more than friends, so she has no right be jealous. And she also has the Kuchiki training so she was able to push down unnecessary feelings to the very bottom of her heart.

For some time, she was convinced that they shared the same thought of keeping their relationship neutral. But Ichigo's advance is making her more and more confused. Why would he kiss her? Why did he use that very seductive voice with her? Ichigo is a lot of things - an idiot, a moron, a dimwit and an insensitive prick, but he is not a womanizer. So it seems absurd that Ichigo treats all her female friends this way.

"_Maybe, he does like me."_

This realization freaked her out because if he continues this, she fears she may not be able to hide her feelings any longer.

One proof was when he pushed her and kissed her and held her that afternoon. She just stood still. In a way, it appears that she has given him her permission to do as he pleases. Her feelings somehow resurfaced that she was unable to push him away or to stifle her moan of pleasure.

"_God not that unladylike act again!"_ She cursed herself for bringing back the embarrassing memory.

"_No. Until he tells it straight to my face that he likes me, I will choose to ignore it. And hopefully these awkward stuff will not happen again. Or else, I will be the first one to confess"_

With this resolution, of ignoring Ichigo's actions, she was able to sleep...somehow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the adjacent room, there is another person that was not able to go to sleep...dreading that the next day would come - the day of Rukia and Renji's date.

Rukia's choices clearly say that she has a thing for Renji. _"Of course she has. She will never have agreed to the date if she has no feelings for him"_ he thought sadly.

"_Maybe I can find a way to follow them. But that would be stalking right?"_ But will he go this low for Rukia?

The answer was obvious. Yes!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Than you for reading this story ^^


	8. Good Morning

Plans

**Chapter 8: Good morning**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach.

_

* * *

_

_Hi, my apologies that it took so long to post the FINAL CHAPTER. I had been very very very busy. Please enjoy the conclusion ^^_

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed it as soon as it was attacked by light. He put a hand on his face until his eyes were accustomed to the sunlight that filled his room. He yawned widely and scratched his orange mane. He then stretched his legs, slightly ruffling his white cotton pyjamas, and massaged his sore shoulder.

His little morning rituals were interrupted when he felt something moved beside him. He looked to his side and saw the bundle of white sheet stirred. He stared at it until something black poked out of the blanket. A litter of black hair was followed by a very pale forehead and a pair of sleepy lavender eyes. Droplets of tears were trying to escape here eyes as she stifled a yawn and lightly while stretching out her small arms over her head. She then wiped her teary eyes and removed any morning glory before focusing her attention the guy beside her.

_She's too cute for her own good...she looks like a little kitten_, Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Whazzup?" she mumbled, here words were muffled by the sheets that still cover her mouth.

Ichigo's expression softens and he gave her a very loving smile. "Yo!" he said. _(They were not the usual couple that says "good morning". ^o^)_

Having Rukia sleep beside him was what made him sleep soundly last night.

_Her head was resting on his arm and her slender forefinger was tracing faintly visible scars on his bare chest. But when he saw her head wobbled a little and when she slammed her tiny palm against his muscular abdomen, he knew that sleepiness is starting to claim her. He smiled, gently placed his hands on the side of her face and brought her head back down to his shoulder. She nuzzled closer and bade him goodnight by giving him a light punch on the stomach saying "don't snore loudly idiot or else I'll knock the life out of you...even though you're already asleep and unconscious"_

"_As if you could do that?" he replied with an arrogant smirk._

Rukia closed her eyes once again and slowly lifted the sheets to cover her head. Ichigo held her wrist to stop her "you'll suffocate", he said.

"I'll live" she murmured.

"I don't think so" Ichigo said. He placed his hands around her and pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug. Rukia was caught off guard, making sleepiness leave her system. "Let go!" she shouted.

"No! No! Not now, I don't have enough energy for this yet!" Rukia wailed, but Ichigo continued to tighten his embrace, enjoying every minute of it.

"Ouch! I said let go! It hurts!" she screamed.

"Stop it Rukia. When dad hears you, he will immediately throw a party to celebrate the creation of his first grandchild" Ichigo said laughing, still never letting go.

Rukia continued to frantically move around trying to free herself from her man's grip. But this time, she didn't utter a word, seems like Ichigo's words did make sense.

Ichigo chuckled at her struggle and slightly loosen his hold of her, which turned out to be a big mistake. She seized the opportunity and brought her knees to hit his crotch, but missed. However Ichigo still released her and acted as if he was in pain. She immediately stood up on the side of the bed with a triumphant smirk on her face "you're a hundred years too early to restrain me Kurosaki Ichigo"

He silently took the opportunity to appreciate how adorable she looked in a white tank top, white cotton shorts – and with a pout. He hid his smile and continued his act.

"Hey!" she called out.

She repeated calling him to get his attention, with a hint of worry in her tone. She leaned forward and peered through his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"No"

"Well, why bother asking"

Rukia reached out to comfort the sore spot but stopped midway when she realized that the "part" which she needed to comfort was somewhere she should not – or rather – could not touch.

Ichigo saw her dilemma and this time was unable to suppress his chuckle. This didn't go unnoticed by Rukia, which made her angry.

She stood up straight, a vain popping on her head and her hands clenched into a fist on her sides. Ichigo knew she was going to explode so he stopped acting.

With both hands in surrender, "It was just a joke okay..." he said still snorting.

"That wasn't funny" she said with a very dangerous tone.

"You just don't know how to take a joke" he responded, "...honey". He tilted his head to the side and tried the puppy dog look. "I'm sorry okay?"

But it didn't work. Rukia was still fuming mad so she got hold of a pillow and slammed it into Ichigo's face.

"Why you little..." he abandoned the charming approach and hit her back with another pillow.

It resulted to a pillow fight. Both of them were laughing as they hit each other's with a pillow. Ichigo was restraining himself and just allowed her to hit him with all her might. He loved it when he was able to make her this happy, and what actually makes her happy is the feeling of winning.

She stopped, obviously tired. Ichigo threw away the pillow he was holding and seized reached out to grab her. Due to the bear hug that morning, her reflexes were faster. She immediately jumped off of the bed and ran aiming for the door. She was still entangled in the bed sheets so she ended up bringing it along her in her desperate escape. Rukia grabbed a fistful of sheets in front of her chest, while the rest of the sheet was draped around her shoulders down the span of her small frame and onto clean wooden floor. For that brief moment, Ichigo saw his runaway bride. He was up to the challenge of capturing her. He will not let her get away.

He too left the bed and went after her. "Not so fast midget" he said as cornered her by the closed door. Knowing that there was no escape, Rukia covered her face with a handful of sheets and crouched down like a cocoon. Ichigo easily lifted her with both his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

"Wake up little miss butterfly" he said jokingly as he slowly unwrapped his present.

He wound his way up, first revealing his tiny feet. "Oh miss butterfly, what little feet you have" he said in a sing song voice and gently tickled it. He earned himself a good kick on the stomach.

"Feisty are we?" he said before proceeding to remove the sheets to reveal her white cotton shorts and fair slender legs. Ichigo bit his lip at this and continued to open up the cocoon, which revealed her sexy and flat abdomen. He bit his lip harder and when he was about to lift the sheets hiding her chest, he knew he had to make his lips bleed the moment it is revealed.

He touched the sheets, feeling her modest sheets underneath it in the process and slowly lifted it up. At the same time, Rukia poked his head out "what do you think you're doing mister?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and he felt blood rush to his face. "Ummm...unwrapping my present? Is that such a bad thing?" He then immediately grabbed her wrist which was on either side of her head. He wants the talking to end and he wants to make sure that this time, she will not have the opportunity to escape him.

"Hah! You said I was a hundred years too early to restrain you, right? Then, what do you call this now? Has a hundred years passed already?" Ichigo teased.

Rukia gave him a sweet smile and said, "Who do you think had his heart captured by me first?"

"Do we really have to debate about this?" Ichigo said with his lips a few centimetres away from hers.

Rukia licked her lips, lightly touching Ichigo's in the process, "I guess not. Just kiss me already" she ordered.

"With pleasure" and with that, Ichigo crushed his lips onto hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes...again. But this time, there was no Rukia sleeping beside him. He felt disappointed, because at that moment, his dream felt more real than the empty and dark room that he was currently into.

He looked out the window and saw the sky was still dark - totally the opposite of the bright sunny day in his dream.

Looking at his bedside clock, he knew that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face then studied his reflection through the mirror, "since when did you start liking her?" it felt as if he was having a conversation with himself.

He blinked, and so does his reflection. "What do you think you're looking at" he said dumbly at himself. He laughed at his own foolishness. Yes, he has been nothing but dumb **and** foolish these past few days. For some reason, everything that's been happening to him is making him realize how special Rukia is to him, but still has done nothing about it.

He clutched his chest as he remembered how he felt when Rukia kissed Ishida right in front of him. The hurt was too much to the point that he needed to shout just to vent out his frustration. His frustration then turned to embarrassment when he unknowingly revealed his own thoughts and views about Rukia as he defended her from Ishida. He felt annoyed at the fact that he needed Ishida's help so that his true feelings about her would come out. "Stupid Quincy!" he cursed and punched the wall, making his knuckles hurt.

"The midget will cause you to lose your sanity one of these days" he said loudly. He massaged his sore knuckles and silently wished it was her small hands that soothe the pain. He sighed. He was not stupid, he knew he liked her. It must have been really obvious that even his father and Keigo made conscious efforts of reminding him of her. Keigo's obscene picture of her and his father's unexpectedly huge poster of Rukia has made him to lose his mind the moment he saw them. He can still feel his blood boil upon remembering Keigo's _playboy Rukia_ art. It had the similar effect upon first seeing his father's poster of her. Then again, he'd prefer the feeling of anger anytime rather than be embarrassed when Rukia caught him staring at her own picture. But that day, Rukia played with her words well – mentioning his mother – so it ended well for them.

_Rukia always knew the right words to say and the right things to do when it comes to him. And he wished he was the same for her._

He thought that his hell days ended that time, but he was a million times wrong. His father always had an ace up his sleeve. Just when he thought that all was well between Rukia and him, he had to be fed with an evil pudding that tainted his image as a "good boy" both to Rukia and even to himself. Thankfully, he was able to rush to the restroom in time to calm himself down. But Rukia, being the stubborn witch that she is, had to prod on why he was behaving weird. He had been careless and almost ended up harassing her. Thankfully he was saved by Renji. He touched his once sore cheek, "can you call that saving?" he asked. He recalled how painful his punch was and responded to his own comment, "no, definitely not."

He stared again into his own amber eyes. He saw how tired he looked, "this is that midget's fault", he said. He knew his sanity wouldn't last long until he made things clear between them. He cannot go back to the time when he ignored his feelings and just let them continue their "safe" relationship. What has changed? He knew he cannot settle with just being her friend, now that there is a possibility of her being Renji's girlfriend.

The idea of Renji embracing her and kissing her was driving him mad, to the point that he can't imagine Rukia without Renji's head popping into the picture. Jealousy bubbled inside of him upon hearing that the two are going out and that they will be having a date that day. It may be childish, but Rukia preferring bananas over strawberries and the color red over orange just fuelled his jealousy more.

"–no, no...I still have to confirm if they are really together" he said as he shook his head.

He forcefully slammed his fist on the sink, causing little cracks to appear. He cannot wait until morning to confirm if they indeed are going out. He had to talk to her soon to make his intentions clear and to stop whatever possible relationship she may have with Renji if he allowed them to go on to a date the coming morning. "I have to talk to her now!" he exclaimed and turned towards the door.

But the door suddenly opened revealing the petite raven-haired girl he was just thinking about. She was in Yuzu's yellow pyjamas adorned by cute bunny heads.

Rukia was equally stunned.

"Don't just come barging in like that!" he shouted to hide his surprise. He almost had a heart attack upon seeing the girl that plagued his thoughts stand in front of him now.

"Lock the door you idiot! There are other people in the house you know! What if you're pooping and someone just barges in?" she said angrily.

"Quit your yapping. I am not that big of an idiot not to lock the door when I'm pooping. I just washed my face" he said as stomped towards the door. "Geez, talking about poop so early in the morning"

Rukia laughed a little, "why are you up so early anyway?" she asked.

"Can't sleep...how about you?"

"Can't sleep either" she responded.

"Take your time pooping" Ichigo joked before walking out and shutting the door behind him, just in time, so Rukia's left slipper hit the closed door.

He leaned on the wall a few steps from the bathroom. He sighed for the nth time that morning. He was determined to confess to Rukia but not that very instant. He massaged his chest to ease the throbbing of his restless heart. _Calm down already!_ He thought inwardly.

A minute or two has passed when she stepped out of the bathroom. She scanned the hallway and smiled when she saw him there waiting for her.

"Want to go to the roof?" he offered and he got a nod for a reply.

They went to the roof through Ichigo's window.

Ichigo sat down and leaned with both his arms on his back. Rukia sat down beside him, with her knees held onto her chest. The wind was chilly but this went unnoticed as her eyes immediately drifted onto the moon that was fully visible amidst the cloudy sky.

Her face, lightly illuminated by the moonlight was angelic. The small smile that played on her lips was so beautiful that Ichigo found her more interesting than the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful" she said, reaching out as if she could actually touch it.

"Yeah" was the only word he could manage in his current state.

Minutes passed by in silence. But neither of them mind.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and continued to glance to her direction once in a while.

"You want to tell me something?" Rukia said, not taking her eyes away from the sky.

Ichigo immediately looked away and decided to shift his attention to the sky too.

Ichigo said after what seemed like eternity, "Yeah"

"What is it?" she faced him and met his eyes.

Ichigo's heart started to pound against his chest again, but he held her gazed and gathered all the strength he could muster. How is it that he could look eye to eye with a giant hollow or with a powerful arrancar, but he scurries away upon meeting Rukia's gaze?

Unknown to him, Rukia's emotions were also in chaos. She looked at him but never expected that he would be brave enough to stare back at her. His amber eyes were piercing through her very being making her nervous. But she can't back out now, whatever doubts she had about their relationship has to be settled now. Otherwise, she will have unending restless nights.

"I think I'm..." Ichigo started.

Rukia waited patiently –with the little that she had left for him. And not too long, a vain popped in her head. She let out an exasperated sigh at his hopelessness. _He is not only an idiot, he is also a coward_, she thought.

"Let me guess..." Rukia said all of a sudden and it took all the courage within her to say it with a straight face, "...you like me, right?"

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped. He was taken aback at the confession...wait...it was supposed to be _**his**_ confession. He didn't know how to react and what to feel so he ended up laughing - a nervous and hollow laugh.

_Rukia's really something, _he thought. He was determined not to lose. He will not let her take away his moment.

He stood up, grabbed a handful of his orange hair and pulled his hair lightly. He exhaled audibly, releasing out the tension along with it. He then put both his hands inside the pocket of his jogging pants and balled his fist so hard that his finger nails dug to his hands. He lifted his head and faced the sky. He closed his eyes and felt the cold wind his face. Then somehow, his nervousness subsided.

When he has gathered enough guts, he looked down on her and shook his head "no, that's not it."

Now this time, it was Rukia who was taken aback. She felt a mixture of humiliation and annoyance... _the nerve of this guy!_ She thought angrily.

He shifted his gaze to the moon and said "I not only like you Ms. Kuchiki. I think I'm already in love with you".

Rukia felt relieved upon hearing this. She bowed her head down to hide her growing smile. _Smart ass..._she thought. But she was determined not to give it rest just yet.

"You **think**?"

Ichigo immediately turned to face her. Why can't she just shut her fucking mouth and just accept his confession?

"Okay...I love you. Is that good enough for you?" Ichigo was starting to get annoyed.

"No" was her plain answer, crossing her arms across her chest and lifting her chin dignifiedly.

Ichigo growled at her.

She also stood up and faced him, "and what do you hope to achieve by telling me that?"

Ichigo took a few steps back. He was unsure of how to answer that question. Does he want her to be his girlfriend?

There was a long pause. And just like déjà vu, he was looking at her as she looked up into the night sky. Ichigo was thinking hard and it was taking a long time. This made Rukia more and more uncomfortable. She was too anxious and nervous at how this _confession_ would end. Even she didn't know what ending she wanted for them. All she knew was, she want to make everything clear. If they would end up as friends, so be it, but that would somehow be disappointing. Or they could end up as lovers...

Still, she wanted Ichigo to make the decision for them. Not her, so she remained quiet.

Rukia peered to her side and smiled victoriously upon seeing how confused he is. _That's right, think about it and decide Ichigo_, she thought.

Seeing her triumphant smile made Ichigo recall his dream again. He wanted her to be his. He wanted his dream to be a reality – to always have her by his side, that's what he wanted.

This conversation was unexpectedly longer than Ichigo had anticipated. He had to finish this conversation now. He has to shut Rukia up and make her accept his confession. And he had just the plan...

"I want to be together with you and I won't take no for an answer so just shut up already."

Before she could think of an intelligent retort, he grabbed her chin and placed his lips on her. _This ought to shut her up_, he thought. He then closed his eyes and waited for her to react.

She sudden kiss caused her brain to malfunction. It took a few minutes before her gears started turning and realize what was happening. She saw his face less than a few inches in front of her. Her vision became blurred at the proximity so she decided to close her eyes. She felt him wet his lips with his tongue and this did nothing but elate her senses making her want to proceed with the kiss.

_So this is your decision then. Nice choice._ She said to herself before she slightly parted her lips and allowed Ichigo to kiss her – as in really kiss her and not just a smack.

Ichigo took the opportunity given to him and kissed her passionately, placing his hands on her small back in the process. He pulled her closer and she placed her hands around him in response. Both of them were hungry to taste each other after holding back for so long.

Their sweet moment was interrupted when the rain came pouring down on them. Actually, Ichigo didn't mind. But it was Rukia who broke the kiss and was anxious to take cover. She ran to the direction of Ichigo's window but was stopped when Ichigo suddenly pulled her arm. This caused her to slip and lose her balance. He caught her in his arms and smiled down at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. He rested his chin on her head, savouring the moment that he can openly hold her and express how much he loved her.

"I hope this is enough to keep you warm" he whispered to her ear.

She stomped hard on his foot, "I am not cold idiot!"

He took a good look at her and didn't respond. If she stopped being the violent bitch that she is, then she is not the same Rukia that he came to love.

She then stretched out her arms to let the cold rain fall onto her. She looked at Ichigo urging him to do the same. So Ichigo copied her and they both welcomed the rain with open arms.

That night, they both learned to love the rain.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A person in the shadows closed the window to block the cold wind and the rain from entering the room. The person grimaced to herself, "I knew doing that will make him confess..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Sorry it was not the "Ichigo-stalking" story that some people were expecting, but I hope you like this chapter anyway. It turned out longer than I expected, hope it didn't bore you ^^.

_I want to sincerely thank everyone who supported this story! (Bows with gratitude)._


	9. EPILOGUE

**Plans**

**EPILOGUE: The Best Plan Ever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach.

* * *

"Rukia-chan will not be able to accompany you today, she's ill" Karin said.

"Yeah, I am supposed to do this mission alone anyway. And to be honest, I already expected that for some reason, Rukia will not be able to come" Renji sighed on the other end of the line.

"I know you are not okay with the idea, so why did you end up agreeing to this plan?"

"I don't know myself" there was a pause as if he was thinking. "Then let me ask you Karin-chan, why did you join the Ichiruki gang? You don't seem like the type to be scheming together with your father."

Karin snorted, "I didn't. Nobody knew about our plan. Anyway, I've have to go. Yuzu's calling me for breakfast" and she hanged up.

Karin smiled to herself. She heard the conversation that Rukia and her brother had that night. She is not one to openly share her emotions with everyone, so she enjoyed having these plans with few very trusted accomplices. Thus, she didn't mind having few hours of sleep that night as long as she was able to help her brother achieve happiness.

* * *

Rukia sneezed.

"Way to go! That's 7 for Rukia and 4 for Ichigo. I can't believe you're still losing at this son" Isshin hooted and looked towards Ichigo who was sitting across the dining table.

"Shut up old man! Who the hell have sneezing contests?" Ichigo paused feeling like a sneeze is about to come. He could feel it at the tip of his nose...but for some reason, the sneeze didn't come.

"Haha! Nice try. But the scores remain at 7 to 4 with Rukia on the lead"

"Dad, stop it already." Yuzu said with concern placing a hand on Rukia's forehead. "You already have a fever Rukia-chan! Ichi-nii seems to have a fever as well" she exclaimed.

"Yes yes! My children need to rest. And since you should not affect the rest of the family, you two should stay in Ichigo's room! Together!" this earned Isshin a good punch on the right cheek from Ichigo and a good kick on the left abdomen from Karin.

Ichigo cleared his throat and faced Rukia, "How about your date with Renji?"

"Oh, so you think it was a date?" Rukia said amusedly.

"It was not?" Ichigo did not hide his relief.

"No. It was a mission. We were supposed to check out certain points of Karakura town to know if the transfer of this world to Seiretei caused any damage to your world." She took a spoonful of porridge before continuing. "Anyway, I believe Karin already called to tell him to reschedule the mission because I am not feeling well."

"Oh" was Ichigo's only reply and proceeded to have his breakfast with his heart free of worry.

"He said he'd do it alone. The mission seems to be urgent" Karin said after swallowing her toast. Then her soul phone rang. Everyone looked at her and Ichigo questioned, "Is it a hollow?"

"No" was her simple response before getting up to walk outside the house and answer the call.

"Hello...why did you call Toshiro?" she whispered as she closed the front door.

"I just wanted to ask how our little plan went."

"It went well. He already confessed last night."

"Was that girly plan of yours effective as well?" Toshiro asked jokingly.

"Hey! It was not girly. And I believe it did help." Karin defended, feeling a blush crept to her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Okay. If you say so...So where did you get that idea anyway?"

"It was Yuzu's idea actually. She said if we put Rukia-chan's picture under Ichi-nii's pillow and he slept on it, he will dream about her."

"That really works huh...hmmm" Toshiro's voice hinted that he was contemplating about something.

"Anyway, I am still amazed that you were able to convince Captain Kuchiki to send Renji, instead of Ikkaku." Karin said.

"It was fairly easy to convince him that Ikkaku was too much of an idiot compared to Renji. But I'm afraid of what Kuchiki Byakuya might do if he found out that the simple act of sending Renji over resulted to Ichigo and Rukia being a couple"

"Being afraid does not suit you Toshiro" Karin chuckled.

"I know" the fact that he was also smiling was evident in his voice. "Anyway, Renji was more difficult to convince. To the end, I never did understand why he agreed to the plan."

"He doesn't know why he agreed either" Karin laughed. "Anyway, thanks for the help. Who knows how long Ichi-nii will hold his tongue if we didn't help him out"

"I will not settle for a 'thanks' though. You remember the other end of the bargain I suppose?"

Karin swallowed hard. "Hmmm...Of course I do. See you in a week" Karin said hurriedly and pressed the red button on her phone to end the call. She was thankful of the fact that it was just a phone call. It will be too embarrassing for him to see her beat red face.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Ichigo walked Rukia to the twin's room. They exchanged a simple kiss before he headed towards the door to leave. But when he turned the knob, he was surprised that it was locked. Something that was unexpected, _how can it be locked from the outside?_

He ran to the window and tried to open it, but it too seems to be magically locked.

Rukia looked at him with worry. "What are we going to do?"

Anger boiled inside of him and he shouted "Dad!"

On the other side of the door...

"I told you this is not necessary dad. Ichi-nii has already confessed to Rukia-chan" Karin explained.

"Fufufu...then the more they needed to be alone. It's their first day as a couple" Isshin snickered evilly.

"They both have colds and high fever" Yuzu also reasoned out.

"That's good then. They are both in heat. Hahaha!" Isshin said and laughed loudly.

Karin punched him square on the face. "Stop this already dad"

"I'll telling Mr. Renji, Mr. Urahara and the others" Yuzu said stomping away angrily.

"Hey..." Isshin came after her daughters, the unlocking of the door completely forgotten at that moment.

_**

* * *

**_

- The End -


End file.
